The present inventions relates to a method and apparatus for holding and wrapping stretch wrap packaging material.
When stretch wrapping loads with a sheet of stretch wrap packaging material, relative rotation is provided between a film web dispenser and a load. This is generally accomplished by one of two methods. Either the dispenser is rotated around a stationary load, or the load is rotated on a turntable next to a stationary dispenser. Over time, stretch wrapping technology has become increasingly automated, and clamping arrangements have developed that accommodated and complemented other features of the stretch wrapping operation, to hold and release the stretch wrap packaging material during different phases of the operation. Examples of such clamping arrangements for stretch wrapping machines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,501 and 4,300,326 to Stackhouse and 4,317,322 to Lancaster et al., which are incorporated herein by reference.
More lately, a parallel belted clamp, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,934 to Lancaster, which is incorporated herein by reference, was designed to, provide a clamping arrangement that had less restrictive limitations in positioning and control during stretch wrapping operations, that minimized lateral movement of the clamp during operation and the space required for such movement, that easily oriented itself to the work piece which is clamped, and that is easily positioned and removed from a work location without interfering with other operations of the apparatus.
While commercially successful, this parallel belted clamp has a complex design with a variety of components which presents a potential for misalignment,, wear, and jamming.
The present invention provides an arrangement that allows stretch film to be held and wrapped while providing less concern about alignment, wear, and jamming, and that provides simple low-cost construction and easy operation.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.